This specification relates to merchandising technology and, more particularly, cataloging clothing items.
Merchandising products to retail customers can include activities in selecting, pricing, and cataloging products, and displaying products in physical or online retail storefronts. Online shopping is a form of electronic commerce which allows consumers to directly buy goods or services from a seller over the Internet using a web browser or other application. An online shop can evoke the physical analogy of buying products or services at a bricks-and-mortar retailer or shopping center.